


Sciaasc x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Sciassc imagines from my tumblrs





	Sciaasc x reader imagines

· so Scott’s the bottom

· he tries to top you and Isaac sometimes but he’s just a very eager bottom

· they also have no patience

· you’ll walk into Scott’s room and Scott will just be giving Isaac a blowjob

· so of course you join them

· nobody dares go into the locker room when they know the three of you are alone in there

· Stiles once forgot his jacket and wanted to bleach his eyes out after what he saw

· coach is completely oblivious to the fact you are dating and has no idea what goes on in the showers after practice

· you guys always try to study together

· but no homework ever gets done

· Scott will get a boner from anything

· it was a big mess trying to explain to Melissa your relationship

· she tries her best but she doesn’t totally understand

· “whatever it is you’re doing just tell me you’re using protection”


End file.
